La bonne affaire
by Albane
Summary: OS : réponse au défi 46 du forum le Poney Fringant, sur comment la célèbre auberge gagna son nom !


Bonjour, voici ma contribution au défi du Poney Fringant sur... le Poney Fringant ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Quand Gédéon Poiredebeurré apprit que Tim Fougère cherchait à vendre sa dépendance, il flaira la bonne affaire. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son rôle de commis de cuisine de la seule auberge de Bree et se sentit soudain pousser les ailes de l'ambition.

Bien sûr, il eut l'impression d'avoir une révélation, une idée de génie, mais Pernelle, son épouse, lui insufflait en fait l'idée depuis des mois. Gédéon n'était peut-être pas assez fin pour s'en rendre compte. Pernelle, elle, était assez subtile pour, non seulement manipuler son mari, mais également se rendre-compte de la situation socio-économique de Bree.

Depuis l'ouverture de la route de l'Ouest, Bree était devenu un carrefour incontournable. Voir des Hobbits et des Nain était devenu chose courante. Le nombre de voyageurs en manque de logement allait croissant.

- Tu travailles trop ! Tu n'es plus jamais à la maison !

- Mais, Pernelle, ça ne désemplit pas, à l'auberge !

- Normal, y'a que vous, comme auberge !

Cela avait pris du temps, mais enfin, un soir, Gédéon était revenu en annonçant :

- Je vais racheter la dépendance de Fougeron et ouvrir ma propre auberge !

Et puis, aujourd'hui, une semaine plus tard, elle s'arrachait les cheveux de la tête.

- Combien ?! Combien ?! couinait-elle en tordant l'avant de sa jupe dans les mains.

Elle déambulait dans le bâtiment récemment acquis, devant lui, et lui se recroquevillait un peu plus à chacun des gémissements de sa femme. Elle savait pertinemment combien il avait payé !

- Mais c'est du vol ! C'est du vol !

Oui, il aurait sûrement dû monter à l'étage avant de signer l'acte de vente. Oui, la charpente était angoissante, les murs béaient par endroit et le plancher était aéré. On n'était pas seuls, non plus : il y a avait toute sorte de compagnie animale.

Les travaux à prévoir étaient colossaux et pas encore chiffrés…La nouvelle auberge ne pourrait pas ouvrir avant plusieurs mois ! Et encore, Pernelle se voyait déjà ruinée d'ici là !

- On va faire annuler la vente ! On peut faire ça, non ? Le type t'a escroqué ! C'est du vol : ça ne vaut pas plus de trois chèvres, une masure comme ça !

Alors, six poneys ! Pas trois, pas cinq, non, six poneys ! Rien que ça !

- Ça ne se fait plus, de payer en nature ! avait bien objecté Gédéon.

- Mais moi, les pièces, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux ouvrir un élevage de poneys ! C'est de poneys, dont j'ai besoin, pas de pièces, tu vois ! avait répondu Fougeron et Gédéon avait admis qu'il y avait une certaine logique.

Mais à parler en poneys et non pas en pièces, il ne s'était pas bien rendu-compte de la somme que cela représentait. Il s'en était rendu-compte quand il était allé acheter les poneys pour les donner à Tim Fougeron. Mais c'était trop tard.

Ça va être vite rentable, ça va être rentable très vite, s'était-il répété depuis hier. Mais Pernelle ne semblait pas être du même avis…

Dès le lendemain, elle apporta le contrat de vente au Juriste Public. Mais celui-ci doucha vite ses espoirs.

- Oui, oui, je vois bien que c'est excessif, madame, concéda-t-il, mais le prix, c'est un accord entre le vendeur et l'acheteur, je n'ai rien à voir la dedans. Le contrat signé est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, il est parfaitement bien rédigé. Après, si vous voulez acheter une livre de navets au prix d'un tapis du Gondor, c'est votre problème ! Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, Madame !

Elle était repartie la tête haute, mais avec la nette impression que tout le monde se retournait pour chuchoter sur son passage.

Les six poneys avaient été livrés et Fougeron commença son élevage.

De leurs côtés, les Poiredebeurré pleuraient misère. Gédéon avait commencé par faire lui-même tous les travaux qu'il pouvait. Il était habile de ses mains, mais il ne pouvait travailler que pendant ses heures et ses jours de congés. Cela n'arrangea rien au problème de son absence au domicile soulevé par son épouse quelques temps plus tôt.

Ensuite, ils expliquèrent au fils ainé qu'il devrait mettre ses études de copiste en pause quelques temps. A contre cœur, leur fils revint et se mit à travailler avec son père.

Pernelle apprit ensuite à nourrir sa famille pour deux pièces par semaine, car il fallut commencer à payer quelques ouvriers. On vendit aussi tout un tas d'objets. Oh, des objets qui ne servaient pas tous les jours, comme les bijoux de famille, sa robe de mariée ou le berceau en osier qui datait de la naissance du grand…

Pernelle finit par aller faire le ménage et le repassage chez une voisine.

Un dimanche qu'ils étaient tous au chantier, en train de travailler en famille, un impressionnant vacarme de cavalcade les fit tout cesser et sortir sur le pas de la porte. Ce qu'ils virent passer devant eux dans la rue laissa les Poiredebeurré pantois.

Les six poneys, pris dans une folle course, renversaient tout dans la rue en s'enfuyant.

Le dernier –tous les Poiredebeurré purent le jurer- freina des quatre fers en passant devant eux. Il rua, hennit et leur fit un clin d'œil, avant de reprendre sa course folle et rejoindre ses cinq compagnons.

Et passé-muscade ! Personne ne revit plus jamais les poneys, une fois que, dans leur débandade, ils eurent franchi la porte de la ville.

On retrouva Tim Fougeron pétrifié dans son jardin, une fourche à la main, devant sa barrière défoncée à coup de sabot. Il n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de courir après les fugitifs.

On raconte que Tim Fougeron fut le premier client de l'Auberge du Poney Fringant à avoir été jeté dehors pour ivrognerie, et ce, dès le jour de l'inauguration de la partie taverne, quelques semaines plus tard.


End file.
